The Book of Love
by Banirawr
Summary: When Hermione begins an apprenticeship under a Hogwarts faculty member she learns just how bad volatile potions and dunderhead students mix together. What will happen when she is forced to care for Professor Snape? M for language
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

 _"_ _The book of love is long and boring, no one can lift the damn thing"_

 _\- Peter Gabriel_

 **A/N This is my first HGXSS fic. Please don't kill me for my choices. It is absolutely AU. 6** **th** **year. Dumbledore will not be dead. At all. Ever. I'm not the amazing J.K Rowling so I don't own shit.**

Hermione sat cross legged on her bed, her Hogwarts trunk packed, her summer homework long finished, and her mind buzzing with questions, pros and cons, and doubts. She was three days out from starting her sixth year at Hogwarts, the year when they start apprenticeships. She was stuck between many choices, she could apprentice with Professor McGonagall in Transfiguration, Or with Professor Vector in Arithmancy, or maybe even with Professor Snape in Potions. She already knew that Harry and Ron had chosen Defense Against the Dark Arts. The school was welcoming back Professor Lupin this year after the Ministry cleared him to teach as long as he kept clear of the school during the full moon.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. "Come in," she said. Her father, Robert Granger, poked his head in. He was a tall man, at least 6'0. His hair was greyed and his eyes were a muddy brown color. "Hey pumpkin," he said with a smile. "Your mother wants you to help with dinner." Hermione agreed and said she would be down in just a minute. She grabbed a hair tie off her dresser and pulled her unruly mane into a neat ponytail then headed down stairs. Her mother was mashing potatoes when Hermione made it into the kitchen. "Hello mum." She greeted. Rose Granger was just about her daughter's height, maybe a little taller. Her hair was the same golden brown as Hermione's but Rose's was streaked with grey. Rose smiled up at her daughter and told her to pull the stew off the stovetop. The little bit of work was a relief to Hermione. It took her mind of the prospect of having to choose.

With dinner made the Grangers sat down to eat. Hermione barely touched her food, her mind wandering back to the apprenticeship. As she thought more about it, more career ideas came to her. The thoughts piled up in her head. Rose took notice of her daughter's absence from the conversation.

"Hermione dear, what's bothering you?" She asked. Hermione looked up from her plate.

"I'm still trying to choose which faculty member I would like to apprentice under." Hermione said with a sigh. Her mother thought for a minute and prattled off a few ideas for her daughter to choose from. Something her mother said made Hermione's dilemma disappear. All of a sudden she knew exactly who she wanted to study under. She excused herself from the table and ran up to her, she grabbed a quill and ink and started her apprenticeship request letter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

 _"_ _It's full of charts and facts, some figures"_

\- _Peter Gabriel_

 **A/N Wow! I posted the first chapter last night and when I woke up my email was filled with your guys' follows and favorites. Glad you like it! Please please please please review! I love hearing feedback on my stories.**

Severus continued to flip through his few apprenticeship requests as the other faculty members around him did the same. Obviously he had one from his Godson, Draco, Lucius wouldn't let him study under anyone else. He had a few others, mostly Slytherins, some Ravenclaws. He would accept all the requests as there wasn't anyone who sent a request that was horribly inept in Potions.

As Severus started taking down the names of his new Apprentices he heard a gasp from across the table. Poppy Pomfrey was holding a letter, she jumped up and exclaimed "I got Hermione!" The other teachers gathered around to confirm that she indeed did have Hermione's request letter. McGonagall harrumphed and turned away, obviously upset that her Gryffindor Princess didn't request to be her Apprentice.

The letter read:

 _Dear Madame Pomfrey,_

 _I'm writing to you to ask if you will accept me as an Apprentice in the upcoming school year. I have decided that I would like to be a healer after graduation and I couldn't think of anyone better to study under than the woman that cared for me many times during my second year. I truly hope you'll accept me._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

Of course Ms. Granger was one of the most sought after students when it came to Apprenticeships. Severus had to admit to himself that even he was a little disappointed that he hadn't gotten the bushy haired know it all.

After taking down all of the students names Severus retired to his quarters to plan what potions he'd have the students study. He chose more advanced and difficult potions that would provide an adequate challenge. He even went as far as choosing to have them attempt to brew Felix Felices, though he didn't expect positive results from that one.

He laid back and prayed for a peaceful night, a night where his nightmares stayed far from his dreams, though that very rarely happened. Instead of struggling with the terrors of the night he decided to take Dreamless Sleep. He downed the frothy potion and slowly drifted into a welcomed darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

 _"_ _And instructions for dancing"_

\- _Peter Gabriel_

Hermione said goodbye to her parents and made her way to Platform 9 ¾. As she ran through the wall she was greeted by the sounds of people bustling around, first years and their parents trying to get everything on the train and friends greeting each other. Speaking of friends, Hermione stood on her tippy toes trying to pick out Harry and Ron from the crowd. They would be together since Harry spent the last couple weeks of break with the Weasleys. It was harder to find them this year because there wasn't sea of red hair anymore, due to the fact that it was just Ron and Ginny now. She eventually found them and they said goodbye to Molly and boarded the train together.

Finding a compartment wasn't that hard. The Golden Trio chose one together and Ginny got one with a few of her friends. Ron and Harry hoisted the trunks into the overhanging racks and Hermione let Crookshanks out of his carrier and settled Hedwig and Pig onto a perch. Once everything was put away and the trio settled down they started talking about their summers.

"Well, mine went as best as could be expect." Harry started, "My aunt and uncle pretended that I didn't exist and Dudley and his cronies tried to beat me up a couple times."

"But hey at least you were able to stay at the Burrow for the end of break." Hermione said

"Yeah mate, Mum probably fed you enough food to last you the school year." Ron added.

"So Hermione," Harry said turning to face the bushy haired witch, "Did you decide who you wanted to apprentice under?"

"Yes, I decided that I would study with Madame Pomfrey." She said

"Oh, well you probably see a lot of me then." Harry laughed.

By the time the sweets trolley came around it was about time to change into their school robes. Ron and Harry found another compartment to change in and the trio prepared to return to their second home.

Severus sat at the staff table in the Great Hall and prepared to welcome the students back. As the clock tower chimed eight times the doors Great Hall opened and students 2nd year and up filed in, taking seats at their respective tables. Each table chattered quietly for a few minutes until the doors opened again Minerva strode in with forty-eight first years following behind, some looking frightened, some in awe, some waved to siblings or family members at other tables. They stood in the middle of the Hall as the sorting started. When the last was sorted, Alexander Zarian who was sorted into Slytherin, Severus's stomach had started to growl in hunger. Dumbledore stood and greeted the room, welcoming new students and welcoming back returning students.

"Sixth years that requested an Apprenticeship will find a list of accepted apprentices by each faculty member. If you requested one and were denied please meet with your Head of House and go from there." The headmaster said.

"And now, we eat!" He said spreading his arms as food appeared on all the tables. Severus had a bowl of beef stew in front of him, with fresh bread and a glass of red wine. He watched the room as he ate, watched his Slytherins welcome the first years and the Ravenclaws tell their knew house mates about the riddles they have to answer to enter the dorms, the Hufflepuffs spoke to their first years as if they had known them forever, and the Gryffindors spoke to theirs about quidditch.

When everyone had eaten their fill they were dismissed to their houses and the faculty left one by one to either return to their quarters or to their common rooms to welcome their houses. Severus headed down to the dungeons went over all the rules with his new students and reminded the returning ones.

"Remember, House pride is extremely important. If I find any of you disgracing the Slytherin name you will find yourself in detention for the entire year and you'll put the House in the negatives with points. I have made myself clear. I expect all students to be in their dorms no later than eleven. Goodnight." He said with a flourish of his cloak as he returned to his quarters. He downed a vial of Dreamless Sleep and fell into the welcomed darkness of sleep.

 **A/N Yay! Longest chapter yet! If you can't tell I'm horrible with dialogue. It's my worst point. I'm not sure how I'm going to approach the whole death eater** **meetings. I think I'll just mention that they happened and maybe a brief summary of what happened.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

 _"_ _But I…I love it when you read to me"_

\- _Peter Gabriel_

Hermione's first night back in Hogwarts was slightly torturous due to the fact that her roommates spent half the night talking about their summers, unfortunately Lavender's seemed to be filled with various sexapades so she had to listen to those slightly scarring stories. She laid her uniform out for the next day and settled into her bed. She had missed the luxurious bed over the summer. Her bed at home was decent but the Hogwarts beds were like clouds and she quickly fell asleep.

The next morning she dressed in her uniform and headed down to breakfast. She prepared her tea and filled her plate with pancakes and eggs. The Great Hall slowly filled with half asleep students and she saw Harry and Ron wander in. They joined her at the table and dug in.

The call of owls brought their attention to the ceiling and hundreds of the birds swooped in. A tawny brown owl dropped a small envelope in front of Hermione. Curious. She never got mail by owl. She opened it and found a note.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I have obviously accepted you Apprenticeship. We will meet Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays in the afternoon and as you learn I may find the need to call on you in the night to assist me with any issues that may arise. I look forward to meeting with you tomorrow_

 _Signed;_

 _Madame Pomfrey_

"Who wrote you, 'Mione?" Ron asked around a mouthful of sausage. Hermione shook her head at him, "Madame Pomfrey, she was giving me the times for our meetings." She responded as she folded her note and resumed her breakfast. She silently asked the house elves below for Raspberry tea with lemon and a second later it appeared in front of her with a 'Pop!', She had mended her relationship with the elves after realizing that most of them really did just want to serve, but they agreed not to refer to it as serving around her.

She sipped her tea as Professor McGonagall rounded the room and handed out schedules to the students. Hermione's read hers and immediately started planning in her head;

 _Monday: {9 A.M. Charms} {10:30 A.M. Potions} {12 P.M. Lunch} {2 P.M. Break} {3 P.M. Care of Magical Creatures}_

 _Tuesday: {9 A.M. Transfiguration} {10:30 A.M. Herbology} {12 P.M. Lunch} {2 P.M. Break} {3 P.M. Apprenticeship}_

 _Wednesday: {9 A.M. Potions} {10:30 A.M. Charms} {12 P.M. Lunch} {2 P.M. Break} {3 P.M. Apprenticeship} {8 P.M. Astronomy}_

 _Thursday: {9 A.M. Transfiguration} {10:30 A.M. Herbology} {12 P.M. Lunch} {2 P.M. Break} {3 P.M. Apprenticeship}_

 _Friday: {9 A.M. Potions} {10:30 A.M. Potions} {12 P.M. Lunch} {2 P.M. Break} {3 P.M. Ancient Runes}_

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered "We have the greasy git double on Friday."

"At least we get to hang out with professor Lupin three nights." Harry responded. All the students started gathering their things to head to their first classes of the day. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sixth years headed to Charms while Slytherins and Hufflepuffs headed to Herbology.

Severus Snape exited his chambers and briskly walked towards his classroom. He left it open for his students, mostly because he loved making a dramatic entrance. He forcefully threw the large oak doors open and strode too his desk. It was his sixth year class so he knew they were used to it by now. He turned and faced the mix of Slytherins and Gryffindors. He was slightly disappointed to see that nobody had chosen to change seating arrangements at the start of the year. Quickly planning in his head he decided that it needed to change, 2 Gryffindors and 2 Slytherins to one table. Making sure to not put anyone to votiale next each other I.E. Weasly and Draco. He also decided to separate Draco and Pansy, as he sincerely hoped that Draco would find his own way and step out of his father's shadow. At one table he sat Dean Thomas, Tracey Davis, Parvarti Patil, His godson, and Seamus Finnigan. At table two he sat Weasly, Pansy Parkison, Lavender Brown, and Gregory Goyle. At table three was Potter, Millicent Bulstrode, Fay Dunbar, Vincent Crabbe, and Theodore Nott. At table four was the disaster waiting to happen Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, and the know it all Hermione Granger.

He went easy on them on their first day back. Only having them write down their assignments for the first half of the year and listening to him explain how to stay safe when working with stronger potions, as they would be working with stronger ingredients that needed precise measurements. He preferred doing this on their first day, that way he didn't have to deal with any possible explosions.

The class past relatively quickly and soon the sixth years were exiting his classroom and he made his way back to his chambers for his break. He did not feel like attending lunch and instead took to his guilty pleasure. He stepped into his large study and immediately sighed as a wave of calmness washed over him. He stepped up to the large piece in the middle of the room. His fingers stroked the ivory keys and his muscles slowly relaxed as he sat on the bench and let his fingers roam the instrument as the music slowly over came the room. A small smile graced his lips as he continued to play.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

 _"_ _And you… you can read me anything"_

\- _Peter Gabriel_

 _A.N. This is the ending of the last chapter through Hermione's point of view and then onward. I'll make sure to let you guys know when I do that so there's no confusion. Happy reading 3_

Hermione took her seat at her new table. She was glad that Professor Snape put Neville at her table at least. The poor guy probably wouldn't have been able to handle being at another table by himself. Hermione consider Neville a close friend and she knew he felt the same way.

She was happy when it was Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass that sat with them. They were two Slytherins that were relatively nice to other houses. "So, Neville" Started Daphne. Neville looked at her with absolute terror in his eyes. "With Hermione and Blaise at our table will basically just be able to sit back and pass the class." She said with a smirk. "You're good at potions?" Hermione asked Blaise.

"Yeah. I've always been interested in potions. My mom got me a junior potion set when I was 4 I think and I've been making them ever since." He said with a small smile.

"So are you apprenticing under Professor Snape this year?" She asked

"Yeah. Unfortunately I'm pretty shit at Herbology. Potions and Herbology go pretty hand in hand." He said with a shrug

"Yeah any plant he touches dies immediately." Daphne said teasingly

"Neville is pretty good at Herbology." Hermione told them

Neville visibly shrunk into himself. "Really?" Blaise asked him, "Y-yeah." Neville stuttered.

"Cool maybe you could help me." Blaise replied. As Professor Snape started talking the four of them started taking notes. She was relieved to not have others constantly trying to talk her ear off while they were supposed to be working. Maybe this change was for the better.

Severus closed his piano and sat down in one of the cushy chairs in his study. A loud pop turned his attention to the table next to him. Ah yes, another one of his guilty pleasures, Muggle whiskey. He swirled his cup and took a sip. The gentle burn was comforting to him. He had a few hours until his next class so he pulled at a book and let himself get lost in his own mind. He had two days. Two days till he had to return to the scum hole. The Death Eaters met with the Dark Lord the first Wednesday of every month to relay to him the information they had collected. Which for Severus meant feeding him lies, and if they weren't believable, Severus paid.

He shuddered as he thought about it. Voldemort had made him pay in more ways than one over the years. His hands found the silver chain around his neck. One day, the snake man would pay tenfold for the pain he caused Severus over the years, he swore it.

Severus downed the remains of his drink and pulled himself out of his chair. He knew he needed to head back to his classroom now as his next class would be starting soon. First years. He sighed. "Lottie!" He called. A pop sounded and a small elf appeared in front of him. She held her hands in front of her and looked up at the potions master

"Yes sir?" she asked in a small voice

"Can you please have a glass a whiskey prepared for my return?" He asked the small creature.

"Firs' years?" She asked. He just sighed in response. "Lottie will make sure Master's study is fit for his return." She said as she popped away. Severus smiled slightly to himself. The young elf had been working for him for the last couple years. She was very diligent and put up with all of his mood swings.

He exited his chambers and went and waited outside his classroom listening to the first years inside and waited for the optimal moment to make his first dramatic entrance for them.

Hermione spent her break in the library, something that was incredibly normal for her. She was looking for books on healing and health in general. She was excited to start her apprenticeship the next day. She slowly filled her shoulder bag with books.

As she exited the library the clock tower chimed 3:00. She realized she'd be late for Care of Magical Creatures and sprinted down the steps as fast as she could. As she reached the Entrance Hall she ran into something tall, dark, and unyielding. She bounced back onto the steps with an un-ladylike curse as she knew who she ran into without even looking up. Her suspicions were confirmed by the baritone drawl of,

"Ms. Granger." She looked up into the dark eyes of Professor Snape. Dammit. Dammit Dammit. She thought as she pulled herself up.

"Shouldn't you be down in Care of Magical Creatures by now?" He asked.

"Yes sir." She said

"Then pray tell, why are you not there?" He asked

She knew what was coming. First point loss of the year and she'd be to blame.

"I was in the library sir. I lost track of time. I was just heading that way now." She explained

"50 points from Gryffindor." He said with no remorse. "Now go to class."

"Yes sir." She said as she ran out the door. Bastard.

After extracting the first points of the school year, Severus made his way back down into the dungeons. He would've still be there if the first year Hufflepuffs hadn't gotten lost on their way out.

He stepped into his chambers and shed his teaching robes and removed his dragonhide boots. He made his way into his study and was pleased to see that there was a glass of whiskey and the new issue of the Potions Journal waiting for him. He eased into his favorite chair and sipped the drink. He knew he needed to the Great Hall for dinner so he didn't get to comfortable.

The clock tower chimed 6 times and Severus pulled himself out of his comfort and made his way up through the tunnel that led to the teachers' entrance of the great hall. He took his seat next to Flitwick and McGonagall and watched as the students filed in. He was pleased to see roast chicken and mashed potatoes on his plate. He dug in while idle chit chat filled the room.

As dinner finished and the children returned to their common rooms, Severus excused himself from the staff table, eager to return to his chambers. As he stepped into the living room he shed his teaching robes and white button up shirt and exchanged his slacks for sleep pants. He took his seat in front of his piano and played one final time before ending the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"The Book of Love has music in it"

\- Peter Gabriel

Severus slowly awoke from the only peaceful world he had right now, sleep. He sat up in his King sized bed and stretched, his joints cracked and popped. He arched his back and heard the pleasing sound of the repetitive popping of his spine. He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom where he started his morning routine. He pulled his small case of potions from his medicine cabinet and pulled out the ones he needed to take. He always needed to take a potion for his nerves. Years of exposure to the Cruciatus Curse had done a number on his nerve endings. If he didn't take the potion in the morning he'd suffer through horrible body pains and consistent shaking. The rest were for potion making. Salves to keep his hands from being burnt, another to keep them from getting stained from ingredients.

After taking his potions he brushed his teeth and ran a comb through his hair. Most other wizards and witches would just use magic for those things but there was something therapeutic about doing it himself. He checked himself one more time in the mirror and left the bathroom. He removed his sleep pants and changed his boxers. He chose a pair of dark green slacks and a dark blue button up shirt. He adorned his teaching robes and pulled on his dragonhide boots as the clock tower chimed 7 times. He exited his rooms and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The Great Hall was buzzing by the time Severus sat down. He looked at his plate as his breakfast of choice popped in front of him. Eggs over easy, bacon, sausage, and an onion bagel with cream cheese. He dug in as conversation went on around him.

"So Severus," He heard from down the table. He looked to his left to see Minerva looking at him, "Are you ready for your new apprentices tonight?" She asked. He could detect no teasing in her voice. Usually Minerva was one of the few staff members who was genuinely nice to him. Her along with Fillius, Poppy, and Hagrid. "Yes, They start their Polyjuice Potions tonight. I have them set up in pairs and they'll turn themselves into each other for a day." He told her. She scoffed, "So you basically just plan on making every other teacher's life hard for the next day?" He smirked at her, "Well I guess I hadn't thought about that." He said as he resumed his breakfast.

As breakfast continued Severus monitored the room as he sipped his tea. He watched Ms. Granger enter the Hall and take her seat next to Potter and Weasly. She seemed relatively frazzled, her normally messy hair was even messier than normal, and one side of her shirt was slightly untucked. If it hadn't been Granger he would have thought she had been snogging someone before breakfast, but he knew that she was far to dedicated to her studies for that. The more likely reason was that she had fallen asleep in the Gryffindor common room and rushed down to breakfast.

He watched the Hall for a little while longer as the students exited and then he made his way down to his classroom for his first class of the day. He had third year Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Two classes he wished he didn't have together. Ravenclaws tended to be snarky and full of themselves and Slytherins expected him to go easy on them because he was their Head of House. He preferred to only have to deal with one at a time but he was shit out of luck today.

He sat behind his desk and waited for the bratty children to enter. He could hear them outside the door but he knew they wouldn't enter until the clock struck 9. Today they'd be doing some practical lessons. The Third Years would be brewing shrinking solutions. As he sat and waited he felt a twinge in left arm, the Dark Lord was summoning someone, which means they would all be summoned soon.

His thoughts were interrupted by the nine loud chimes of the Clock Tower. The doors two his classroom opened and the students filed in. He stood from his desk as they took their seats. He waved his wand at the chalkboard and revealed what they'd be working on.

"Can anyone tell me what shrinking solution is used for?" He asked the room, his baritone voice echoing back at him. Several hands went up, he chose a blonde haired Ravenclaw from the back.

"Yes Ms. Lee?" He asked

"It's used to shrink a creature to its younger self." She said in a very matter-of-fact way

"Yes, and why would that be useful?" He asked the class, again several more hands went up. He chose a young Slytherin boy this time

"Mr. Stax?"

"It could be useful in battle, shrinking your opponent would make them much easier to kill." The boy responded with a horrible gleam in his eyes.

"Yes that's one way." He said. He turned back to the bored and wrote the recipe for the potion on the wall. It was also in the books but some students worked better with it on the board. "You have the rest of class time to brew me an impeccable Shrinking Solution." He told the class. "You may begin."

He stepped away from the bored and started walking around the room, making sure none of them messed up too badly. He gave and took points from both sides of the room. He gave more than he took with the Slytherins because he had an image to upkeep.

Each student slowly finished their work and brought the completed potions vials up to his desk. He cast a tempus and dismissed the students and set aside the vials and prepared for his next class. Seventh years shouldn't be so hard. Oh how he wished to have a glass of whiskey right now. He swore as he remembered that he still had apprenticeships tonight. Maybe many glasses of whiskey would be better.

*~HGxSS~*

Hermione's head just wasn't on right today. First she over slept and was almost was late for breakfast, then she left her Transfiguration essay in her room. Thankfully Professor McGonagall allowed her to bring it by after class, one of the perks of being the teacher's favorite. Hermione was too excited and stressed about tonight. Her first night apprenticing under Madame Pomfrey. She was the only one apprenticing under the healer this year. Most students were with Professor Lupin, understandable with a whole war taking place. If she wasn't so compelled to be a war healer she'd chose Defense as well but with Harry's track record of getting injured she felt that she was needed as a healer.

Her day passed by incredibly slow. She spent lunch and break reading up on healing spells, techniques, and potions. Her last two classes were tortures. She was antsy and couldn't focus on her work. She wanted to be done with them as soon as possible. When the final bell struck 4:30 she sprinted from her class room and ran to Gryffindor tower as fast as possible. She filled her shoulder bag with her books on healing and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

She sat down next to Harry and across from Ron, who was already stuffing his face. "So Mione'" Harry started as he filled his plate with pasta, "What do you think Madame Pomfrey will have you do tonight?" He asked. She shrugged and she bit into a buttered roll. "What's Professor Lupin teacher you guys?" She asked him, "Owerfu eilds." Ron said around a mouthful of food. "He teaching you what?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Shields. Powerful shields." Harry said as he glared at Ron, who just shrugged and went back to shoveling food into his mouth. Hermione nodded and she went back to eating. She poured herself a glass of water and dug into her spaghetti. She was curious as to what Madame Pomfrey would be teaching her. She was incredibly nervous, what if she messed something up, or gave someone the wrong potion. So many things could go wrong. Maybe she wasn't as prepared as she thought.

She was jerked out of her worrying mind by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw that Harry was looking at her.

"Stop worrying." He said firmly but gently, "You'll be fine."

"How did you know I was worrying?" she asked

"Because you always worry. About everything. Especially about stuff that doesn't need to be worried about." He said teasingly, "You're going to do amazingly."

"Thanks, Harry." She said as she leaned against his shoulder

"No problem Mione'."

Professor Dumbledore announced the time and the six and seventh years headed to their mentors.

 **A/N Hello lovely readers. Please review if you have the time. I'm trying to do more dialogue but I'm not great at it so I know it sucks.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

 _"_ _In fact that's where music comes from" – Peter Gabriel_

Hermione took a deep breath as she stood outside the infirmary. She was Madame Pomfrey's only apprentice this year. The rest of the Sixth and Seventh years were in Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Potions. Even Trelwany didn't have any apprentices.

She pushed the big oak doors open and walked into the room where she was greeted by the small, grey haired witch. "Ms. Granger, I'm glad to have you to teach over this year." Madame Pomfrey said as she ushered Hermione to her office. "First things first, my dear," She said as she sat behind the large oak desk. "You are permitted to call me Poppy while we're working together." Madame Pomfrey said as she pulled out a small stack of paper. "Oh, then please call me Hermione instead of Miss Granger." Hermione responded quickly. "I shall," Poppy replied with a small smile. "Second, I may be forced to call you in the night. I will do that by patronus." She told Hermione as she flicked her wand and spoke the incantation, a blue-silver dolphin leapt from the tip and swam around the room. Hermione giggled and released her own patronus, a playful otter, and watched as the two animals frolicked the room together. "Alright," Poppy started, "Serious now, I have a regular patient that visits the Hospital Wing with severe injuries, if I didn't feel you needed the experience I wouldn't expose you to it, but it's important for you to learn how to deal with these things." She said with a grave tone. "Yes ma'am. Wh- who is it?" Hermione asked timidly. "In due time dear. In due time." The mediwitch responded. "Now these papers are most of the issues you'll see here and the ways they can be treated. Your first task is to read through and familiarize yourself with each situation, ok?" Poppy said as she passed the papers to Hermione. Hermione nodded and started reading.

Two hours later and Hermione was done reading and had started organizing the potions stock. Burn Salves, pain potions, and various other healing potions. She had just gotten to the last shelf when the infirmary doors opened and Professor Sprout came in supporting a younger Hufflepuff who had apparently fallen in the dorm showers and hit his head. "Hermione dear, I need a hand with this one." Poppy called from the front room. Hermione jumped to her aid and helped the boy to a bed. "Alright dear what gets done first?" Poppy asked her. "An assessment?" Hermione said skeptically. "Are you asking me or telling me?" The older witch responded. "Telling you." Hermione said with more confidence. "Very good." Poppy said as she waved her wand and several numbers appeared above the boys head. "These are his basic vitals. I'll teach you more about these at another time." Poppy told Hermione quickly. "What do you think we should use to remedy this?" Poppy asked. Hermione looked carefully at the boy and the gash on his forehead. "Um… I would say a wound healing salve and a mild pain relief potion." She said looking to Poppy for confirmation. "I agree. Go grab them from the cabinet." Poppy said as she turned to talk to Professor Sprout. Hermione grabbed a little jar that contained a mint greenish slave and a bottle of light blue potion and walked back out to the boy. "Do you think you can administer the potions yourself, Hermione?" Poppy asked her. "I think I've got it." She said as she turned to the boy. "This first one will close the gash. It'll feel a little weird but it shouldn't hurt." Hermione told the boy, who just nodded. She scooped a small amount of the salve on to her fingers and she spread it onto to the cut. The boy jumped once she touched his head. "It's very cold." He said.

"Yes it's because it has ground mint leaves in it. It's to help soothe the pain." Hermione told him

"Oh." Was all he said in response.

"This." She said as she poured the blue potion into a little cup, "Is a mild pain reliever. It's going to taste horrible but you have to drink it all." She handed him the cup. He sniffed it and recoiled, but he tipped his head back and downed it. Professor Sprout escorted the boy out and Poppy praised Hermione for her good work and sent her back to her dorm for the night. Hermione exited the infirmary and cast a time charm, 11:00 P.M., She decided to forgo the library and head to bed.

By the time she reached the Gryffindor common room most of the House had gone to bed. Just a few 6th and 7th years were up, including Ron and Harry. "How was the infirmary, 'Mione?" Harry asked. "Too tired… tell you in the morning." Hermione responded as she dragged her feet up to the 6th year girls' dorm. She quickly changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

*HGxSS*

Severus pulled himself out of his chair and re-adorned his teaching robes and headed back to his classroom to start his Apprenticeship. They were starting Polyjuice Potions so it would be two months of brewing one potion. He was very interested in seeing the outcome. He threw open the door that led between his classroom and office. The 6th and 7th years didn't even flinch. He felt incredibly disappointed. He waved his wand and several ingredients appeared on the tables in front of them. "These five ingredients in front of you are incredibly rare, expensive, and practically useless for anything except one potion. Can anyone tell me what that potion is?" He drawled. His godsons hand shot up, Severus gestured at him. "Polyjuice Potion, sir." Draco responded with a smug grin. "Yes Mr. Malfoy, very good." Severus said as he waved his wand at the bored and the first half of instructions appeared on the bored. "But sir!" Exclaimed a Ravenclaw in the back of the room. "Brewing a Polyjuice Potion is against school rules!" She yelled at him. He glared at her, prepared to take points away, then he remembered that they weren't allowed to reward or take points during apprenticeships. He stuck to glaring at her as he explained that since he was a teacher and a Potions Master he was sure that it was ok. He told them to follow each instruction in great detail or it could be fatal. He took his seat as his desk and started grading essays while the children worked, checking on them every now and then to make sure they didn't mess up.

After a couple hours of brewing he went to each cauldron and checked their progress and stasis the potions for the next night. He dismissed the students and returned to his quarters and collapsed into his chair. He poured a cup of whiskey and lit a cigarette. He took several drags and then entered his study where the grand piano was. He sat at the bench and began to play. His tune started slow and swelled to crescendo as his stress melted away. His peace was interrupted by a sharp pain in his left arm. He hissed in pain and cursed. He touched his wand to his mark and was dragged away from his peace. He opened his eyes and found himself in front of Malfoy Manor. "Here we go…" he said as he entered the pit.

 _ **A/N I hate this chapter. With a passion. I worked on it for so long but this is all I got. I hope you guys are at least ok with it. If not i understand.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

 _"_ _Some of it's just transcendental"- Peter Gabriel_

 ** _A/N big things between Severus and Hermione in this chapter. Hope you like it. Plix review, helps write better._**

Severus stumbled through the fireplace, directly to the infirmary. He hit the floor as fire roared through his veins. The Dark Lord was not happy with his lack of information, which resulted in about an hour under the Cruciatus Curse, along with letting Bellatrix loose on him with her favorite knife. He had several deep laserations on his arms and his cloak was soaked in blood. As he hit the floor he heard a gasp and hurried footsteps. Poppy helped him up and to a bed, he hissed as his back made contact with the mattress. He heard Poppy call for an elf, she whispered something to it before it popped away again. "Alright Severus, let's get started." Poppy said as she started feeding him potions. He swallowed each one with disdain, after about four his vision started spinning and he felt very light headed. "Poppy…" He called before his blacked out.

*HGxSS*

Hermione was awoken to something pulling at her hand, She grabbed her wand and cast Lumos and found a small house elf starring at her with big eyes. "Miss Pomfrey be askin for young miss." The house elf said. "Oh!" Hermione said as she jumped out of bed. She put a dressing robe on and ran from the room towards the Infirmary. Hermione pushed the large oak doors open and stopped as she took in the scene before her, Madame Pomfrey was pouring potions into the mouth of a bloody, twitching, Professor Snape. He eyes were closed and his head was tilted back. Poppy looked up and called Hermione into the room. "Go get a bowl of cold water and a cloth from the bathroom and start cleaning his wounds." Poppy said surprisingly calmly. "Wouldn't it just be easier to use magic?" Hermione asked. "Magic will do more harm than good right now." The mediwitch told her, "Get the strong stitching salve why you're in there." She told her as Hermione was filling a bowl with cold water, she grabbed a large clay jar with orange paste in it. Hermione walked back over to the bed as Poppy was undressing Snape. Hermione gasped slightly when she saw just how bad the cuts were. They ran in deep lines across his chest. She soaked the cloth in the water and started dabbing at the blood, Snape jerked slightly under the first touch be didn't wake up.

It took Hermione and Poppy about a half hour to clean the blood off him and start closing the wounds. Hermione was working on a deep one on his arm when he started waking up. "Poppy…" He moaned

"Yes, Severus?" Poppy asked him

"Hurts…" He said quietly.

All of a sudden his started spasming and screaming. Hermione jerked back quickly but Poppy yelled at her. "No Hermione! Stay with him. Talk to him. He needs to know he's safe." She said as she went to get more potions. Hermione walked up to him and grabbed his hand, his head snapped to the side and their eyes locked. Hermione gulped when she saw the fear in his eyes. "You're ok Professor. You're safe here in the infirmary. Poppy and I are helping you. You're ok." She said gently. Poppy came back and started spelling potions into Snape. "You're doing good Hermione keep going." Poppy said quietly. Hermione kept talking to him, telling him he was safe and that they were helping him, she got bored of repeating herself though so she started just talking to him about nothing, what she did over the summer, what she thought of her assignments so far, just nothing.

Eventually the spasming stopped and he was gasping for breath. "Poppy…" He said quietly.

"Yes, Severus?" She responded

"I'm ready."

"Ok." She said as she grabbed a pink potion from the table.

"Dreamless sleep?" Hermione asked

"Yes." Poppy said

Severus downed the potion and laid back. He opened his eyes and looked and Hermione. "Thank… You…" Snape said and he drifted off to sleep.

Hermione looked at Poppy, "That was bad." She said.

"It was." Poppy responded, "Worse than usual." She took another bottle of the same pink potion and handed it to Hermione. "Don't worry about classes tomorrow. Just sleep." Poppy told her as she ushered her out of the room. "Thank you for your help." Poppy said as Hermione walked away.

Hermione laid down in her bed with the potion on her bedside table. She didn't want to miss classes and she doubted she'd have that much trouble sleeping. The nightmares that plagued her that night were terrible. All she could hear was Snape screaming in pain, the terror in his eye swallowed her over and over again as she tried to help.

She awoke the next morning tired and sore. She made herself look as presentable as possible as she headed down to breakfast. She sat next to Harry and Ron and made herself a little breakfast. "You look like crap Hermione." Ron told her, she saw Harry elbow him. "What was that for?" Ron asked while rubbing his ribs. "You ok, Mione'?" Harry asked her. "Yeah, just nightmares." She told him. He rubbed her shoulder and grabbed her stuff for her as they headed for potions.

She took her seat next to Neville and waited for Blaise and Daphne to show up. They had a practical lesson today, she noted the cauldrons and ingredients. Blaise and Daphne showed up a couple minutes later followed shortly by Professor Snape. He started lecturing and Hermione noticed a slight rasp in it. He also seemed to be trying his best not to make eye contact with her. Hermione brewed the potion and avoided conversation. She didn't have the energy for it. Thankfully Blaise helped Neville with is potion so Hermione could just focus on hers.

An hour and a half later class was dismissed. She grabbed her stuff and made her way to the door. "Miss Granger." Professor Snape called to her. She turned, "Stay back a minute." He said as the rest of the class left the room. The Gryffindors gave her sympathetic looks and most of the Slytherins sneered at her. Once everyone was gone she approached Professor Snape. He gave her a serious look before speaking, "You are not to mention last night to anyone except Madame Pomfrey, is that understood?" He drawled.

"Yessir." She responded.

He looked at her for a minute, then he looked down at his desk. "Don't think any thing of this next statement but, Thank you, for helping last night." He said quickly.

"You're welcome sir." She said skeptically.

He looked at her for another minute before dismissing her. She left the room quickly with a slight smile on her face. The dungeon bat just thanked her.

*HGxSS*

Severus was confused as to why exactly he did that but it felt right, which was even more confusing. He pulled himself together before his next class, and refused to think about it for the remainder of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

 _"_ _Some of it's just really dumb"- Peter Gabriel_

The following two weeks passed quickly and before Hermione knew it, her 17th birthday was only a day away. She went throughout the day normally, her classes were normal, her meals were normal, her apprenticeship was normal, though Madame Pomfrey did give her the next day off. She did her homework in the common room with Harry and Ron and then went to bed.

The next morning she woke up, dressed and headed downstairs. She barely made it off the steps when she was greeted with a very loud "Happy birthday, Hermione!" She looked up and saw that all her friends, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Fay were all sitting on the floor surrounded by presents and cards. "Good morning guys." Hermione said with a yawn. "Come open your presents 'Mione." Harry called. Hermione walked over and sat down in the middle of the presents. The first one she opened was from Fay, it was a really pretty cashmere scarf, glove, and hat set. Ron visibly recoiled when Hermione opened it, due to the color. It was a beautiful, shimmery emerald. "I thought you would like it even though its Slytherin colored." Fay said quietly. "I love it, thank you." Hermione told her as she reached for the next gift, Harry's, a book of advanced healing potions. Harry was the only one who knew what she truly like and wanted. Neville got her a new quill and ink well, Ginny got her a very pretty silver necklace, and Ron got her a ton of sweets from Honeydukes. She had a large box from Molly and Arthur with fudge and sweets in it, alng with her parents gifts. Blaise and Daphene both sent her a card along with Dumbledore and McGonagall. Madame Pomfrey's gift was the afternoon off. Once everything was gone through, one lone piece of folded parchment lay on the ground. Hermione picked it up and unfolded it to find just two words

Happy Birthday

"Who's it from?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. It just says Happy Birthday. Nothing else." Hermione said

"Odd." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded and the group headed down for breakfast. Hermione's plat was already piled high with pancakes and bacon. She smiled and silently thanked the elves and dug in.

*HGxSS*

Severus' day went by slowly and his apprenticeship dragged out, by the end of the day all he wanted to do was sit down and play his piano and drink a couple of glasses of whiskey and go to bed. As the anniversary drew closer, Lucius and Narcissa started to worry more and more about him and how he would handle himself.

Eventually the day came to an end and Severus retired to his room. He poured himself some whiskey and sat on the floor next to his bed. He laid his head back against the wall and eyed the wooden box under the bed. He was tempted to open it and drown in the memories. Memories and alcohol. His fingers just made contact with the box when there was a loud pop in the living room. He pulled himself up and found the little house elf waiting for him. "Yes Lottie?" He asked her. "I left the young miss the note for you." Lottie said with a smile. "Thank you." Severus said while slightly kicking himself for even writing Granger the stupid birthday note in the first place. "Is the Malfoys coming to visit this year, sir?" Lottie asked, pulling Severus out of his thoughts. "Yes. Yes I believe they are." He said with slight sadness in his voice. The little elf walked up to Severus and laid her hand on his knee, he looked down at her and she gave him a small smile before popping away. Severus sat there for another minute before seating himself at his piano and playing the pain away.

*HGxSS*

Over the next weeks Hermione became a usual sight at the Infirmary. She was there almost every day, helping with all types of injuries. She saw Severus several times, he was always in the office, restocking the potions stores and figuring out what he needed to brew for them. She and Poppy treated him twice more for injuries following a death eater meeting. Hermione was constantly be called in the middle of the night to help with sicknesses and injuries from late night duels. She was accustomed to waking up and running to the infirmary now. Days flew by and Halloween drew closer.

 **A/N So just to be clear with Severus' part of this chapter, No you guys aren't missing something. I'm purposely being cryptic and annoying. Leave a reveiw letting me know what you guys think he's going through. Also next chapter I'm making a time jump to Halloween to move this story on. 3!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

 _"_ _But I… I love it when you sing to me" – Peter Gabriel_

It was late Friday night, about a week before Halloween, when Severus' floo flared to life. The green light cast across his face as he glared into the fire, trying to will away the person who dared disturb his peaceful evening. "Severus, please accompany me in my office. I need a favor from you." Called the unmistakable voice of the headmaster. Severus sighed and put his book down then stepped into the fire, he held his breath as he slid into the Headmaster's office to avoid getting soot into his lungs. He brushed his robes off and sat down in front of the old man. "Severus, lemon drop?" Albus said, gesturing to the bowl of muggle sweets. Severus shook his head, "Naturally." Albus said while nodding. "Why did you call me?" Severus asked.

"Poppy has requested time off. Her sister is quite ill in St. Mungo's."

"And?"

"I need someone to take care of the infirmary while she's away"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Severus, there's no one else certified to take the position."

"No, no. What about my classes?"

"I've called Horace in."

"So I basically have no say in this decision."

"I really need the help, Severus."

"Fine. I'll do it."

"You'll have enough help so you should just fine."

"Help? Who's going to help me?"

"Well, Poppy's apprentice of course."

Severus immediately groaned and threw his head back, "Granger? Really?" He said in exasperation. "I'm not teaching her anything."

"Do you really think you'll need to?" Dumbledore asked

Severus just glared at the old man.

"According to Poppy she's excellent at what she does." Dumbledore said with a small smile

"Of course she is. It's Granger. She's probably read every healing book in Hogwarts by now." Severus huffed. "Am I starting tonight?" He asked.

"Horace is already here."

Severus sighed and agreed. He exited the Headmaster's office and made his way towards the Infirmary. He pushed the large oak doors open and was greeted by an empty infirmary. Well almost empty. Across the room, Hermione was sitting on the floor with her legs tucked under her. She was taking inventory of the potions stores. Severus walked up behind her and loomed over her slightly. She just glanced up at him. His eye's narrowed as Hermione smiled at him.

"Oh hello professor. I'm just taking stock of our potions. I know we're running low on our stitching salves so I decided to see what else we might need." She said to cheerfully. "I made you a list." Severus snatched the piece of parchment from her hand and reads it quickly. He'd be able to get them done quickly, especially if he didn't have classes to teach for the next few days. "I'll get to these when I have the time." He told her. "Ok, we have enough to last us for a few more days anyway." Hermione said as she stood up. She cast a quick time charm. It read 5:30 PM. She sighed slightly. Severus then remembered that there was a Quidditch game tonight. Slytherin and Hufflepuff. "We'll have work to do in about an hour or so." Hermione told him.

"Why do you say that?" He asked her.

"We always have work to do after Hufflepuff and Slytherin play each other."

Severus swelled slightly with anger. "Are you saying that you believe Slytherin causes harm to the other players every game?"

"They do." She said as she made up some beds, the next thing she said shocked Severus into silence. "It's not their fault though. Slytherin's beaters are just really good at aiming. And Hufflepuff players aren't very good at dodging." She told him. "You don't think it's their fault?" He asked her skeptically. "No. I don't." She said turning to look at him. "That's not a very Gryffindor thing to say." He sneered at her. "In here, I'm not a Gryffindor. I'm just Hermione. In here we can't choose one House over another, we can't decide not to treat someone because they're from another House, because they have a different personality than us." She told him as she continued to change the bed sheets. He looked at her curiously. "You would treat the 'Evil house' before your own?" Severus asked her, sarcasm leaving his voice slightly. She stopped and took a deep breath, "Before he died, Sirius told Harry something that I think, we should all take to heart." She stopped talking and Severus was relatively intrigued. Hermione was considered the Gryffindor Princess. Severus never thought he would hear this from her. "He said that 'We've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are.' I believe that. There's good in every Slytherin." Hermione made the last bed and turned around to face Severus. He had an odd look on his face. He shook his head and went into Poppy's office and shut the door.

An hour later the Hufflepuff team came into the Infirmary with three injured players. A broken arm, a bloody head, and some cracked ribs. Hermione made quick work of the cracked ribs and broken arm. They were easy enough. The head wound would take longer, she had to clean the blood away and slowly heal the skull to avoid severe pain.

Severus heard voices outside so he poked his head out of the office and saw Hermione standing next to a bed, cleaning a Hufflepuff's head. She was talking softly to him, and every so often the boy would laugh a little then cringe. Hermione was doing just fine by herself so Severus decided to continue watching the two students. After a few minutes the Infirmary doors opened and Blaise Zabini walked in, still in his Quidditch uniform. Severus didn't know what he expected but it definitely wasn't for Blaise to walk in and sit on the bed next to Hermione and the young Hufflepuff. "So kid," Blaise said "Harper would've come down too but he took a bludger hit and decided to rest instead." The kid just nodded.

"Does he need to be looked at?" Hermione asked

"Nah, it's a just a bruise. He'll live." Blaise told her.

The three students continued to talk live they weren't from three different houses. Hermione finished up with the boys head and sent him on his way. Blaise hung around for a little while longer before heading back to the dungeons.

Severus stepped out from the doorway finally and walked over to her. "Ms. Granger." He said curtly. Hermione jumped slightly.

"Yes sir?"

"Do Blaise and Harper always stop buy after games?"

"If one of the Hufflepuffs are injured."

"Why?"

"Hufflepuffs and Slytherins get along well. Because Hufflepuffs are willing to friends with them no matter what."

"Really?"

"Mhm"

The last statement was followed by a yawn from Hermione. "You should head back to your Tower." Severus told her. "No. I stay late. Just in case I'm needed." She told him. "That's unnecessary." He told her. "I'm staying. I always stay." She said defiantly. Severus gave up on the argument and walked away. If the little chit wanted to stay, she could. It was no skin off his back.

Only a few other people came into the Infirmary the rest of the night, all needed something small. After it quieted down for a while, Severus exited the office again. He noticed that there was someone on one of the beds. He walked over to see who it was, only to find Hermione, completely asleep. Despite himself, he smiled slightly and pulled the cover over her. For a brief moment she snuggled into the bed. Severus shook his head and sat down on the chair in the corner of the room. He too, soon fell asleep.

 **A/N So readers, here's a funny story. While writing this pain in the ass of a chapter, I broke my dad's truck. The drive shaft legit fell off and punched a hole into the rear axle. So yeah. That happened. Also I'm sick. But i made this for you guys! Plix reveiw *hearts***


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

 _And you… You can sing me anything- Peter Gabriel_

Hermione slowly woke up and felt a deep vibrating on her chest. She opened her eyes and was greeted by a wall of brownish- orange fluff, Hermione smiled and reached up to scratch behind Crookshanks' ears. She sat up slowly and looked around the room. She quickly realized that she wasn't in Gryffindor Tower, it was way too clean. She remembered laying down while cleaning the Infirmary, "I guess resting my head turned into falling asleep." She told the cat as he grumpily meowed at her. There was small pop next to her, she looked to the little table by the bed and saw her uniform and a note. Hermione smiled as she realized who it was from, she didn't need to read the note but she did anyway.

 _Hermione,_

 _I know you didn't return to the Tower last night. I'm just going on a general assumption that you fell asleep in the Infirmary and not that Snape gave you to Voldemort like Ron says. I had Dobby bring you clothes and I better see you at breakfast._

 _Harry_

She shook her head as she grab the clothes and headed for the little bathroom in Poppy's office. After getting dressed she realized she had nothing to do her hair with. She huffed and decided it wasn't worth it, her hair wouldn't cooperate anyway.

Hermione left the Infirmary and headed down to the Great Hall. She walked in and quickly found her friends, gathered together near the middle of the table. Harry had saved her a seat, she took it quickly and was happy to see that there were already pancakes on her plate. "So Hermione," Fay started "How was it working with Professor Snape?" She asked. Hermione stopped cutting her pancakes and thought. "I guess it wasn't too bad. He spent most of his time in Poppy's office doing paperwork for her." She replied. "So he was basically a useless git like always?" Ron snarked. Hermione kicked his legs cause him to yelp. "When does Madame Pomfrey get back?" Harry asked her. "I'm not sure, I haven't been told much about the" Hermione was cut off by a loud pop. A note appeared in front of her. She unfolded it and read it quickly.

 _Miss Granger_

 _Please accompany me in my office after breakfast. I have matters to discuss with you. The password is Chocolate Frog_

 _Professor Dumbledore_

"Who's it from?" Harry asked

"Professor Dumbledore. He needs to speak with me about something." Hermione responded "I'm going up to his office after breakfast."

"Would you like me to go with you?" Harry asked

"No I should be fine. Thanks anyway though." She said with a smile

Breakfast continued rather boringly. Once everyone was done and leaving the Great Hall, Hermione made her way to the Headmaster's office. When she reached the Gargoyle he looked to her curiously.

"Chocolate Frogs." She told it. The gargoyle nodded and stepped aside and Hermione made her way up the stairs. She reached the top and knocked on the door. "Come in." Dumbledore called from the other side. Hermione pushed the door open and stepped into the circular room. She took a moment to glance around at all the odd things, she'd only been up here once before, after her paralysis was reversed.

"Miss Granger, thank you for joining me." The Professor said.

"You're welcome sir, what did you need to talk to me about?" She asked him

"I have a request to make of you, Miss Granger."

"Yes sir?"

"First, how much of Professor Snape's role in the war do you know about?"

Hermione thought for a minute, "I know he's a spy for our side and that you trust him."

"Good, good." Dumbledore muttered to himself. "Tom Riddle tries to live a very aristocratic life style. Parties, dinners, balls. He likes the social aspect as much as the genocidal one." He told her as he started pacing. "What does that say to you Miss Granger? What would you say he's looking for?" Hermione was confused by this, she wasn't sure why the Headmaster was asking these questions. "Um… I would say he's probably attracted to power. Power and control." She said. "Very good. And what would happen if he lost his control over someone?" He asked

"He would probably be angry, would want to punish them. Harshly."

"Cruciatus?"

"Yes probably."

"And how would you feel if you knew that was going to happen to you?"

"I would be terrified. Sir, why are you asking me all these questions?" Hermione asked

"I want you to understand what Professor Snape is going through before I ask you for a favor." The old man told her. "Professor Snape knows he's going to be punished?" Hermione said, slightly shocked. "Yes, Halloween night. Riddle always does something big that night. Every night for years Severus always returns to me damaged beyond what he normally does." Dumbledore said solemly. "What's the favor sir?" Hermione said skeptically. "Madame Pomfrey is not going to be back until after Halloween. It'll be hard for Severus to run the infirmary by himself while preparing for Halloween night." Dumbledore told her. "And what does that have to do with me?" she asked. "I need you to help run the infirmary during the day. Instead of your classes." Hermione jumped up, shocked at the thought of missing her classes. "S-sir I can't miss my classes, what about my grades? What about final exams? If I can't pass those I'll be held back a year and won't graduate with everyone!" She yelled. Once she realized that she just screamed at the headmaster she promptly sat down and blushed bright red while looking at the floor. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat before speaking again. "Miss Granger." He said sternly, Hermione looked up at him, surprised to see that he looked slightly amused. "First, if you are doing me a favor I guarantee that you will not be held back for it." He told her as she nodded. "I've already discussed this with your professors and they are more than happy to allow you to turn in the daily homework and miss the classes. You'll stay on track with the rest of your classmates and once Madame Pomfrey returns you will be able to rejoin the classes in the same spot as everyone else." The Headmaster said. "Now, knowing all this, would you be willing to help us out?" He asked her. Hermione thought for a moment. Spending this much time with Professor Snape would be detrimental to her mental health, but he needed it and she was too nice refuse. She nodded and the old man beamed. "Wonderful, your homework will find you tonight after all classes are finished, you may eat in either the great hall of the infirmary for meals and you are more than welcome to come to me if you need anything." Hermione thanked him and exited his office, once she reached the bottom of the stair case she took a deep breath and prepared for what she was sure to be a very long few days.

*HGxSS*

Severus entered the infirmary and proceeded to prepare for the days varying patients they would have throughout the day. He was sure he wouldn't be much emotional help to any poor young students that came in looking for comfort. He wasn't in the mood to even pretend to be comforting. Between Halloween approaching and the anniversary getting closer, he couldn't handle anything today. He groaned slightly when he heard the Infirmary door open, he turned to find Hermione Granger standing there instead of a sick student. "Miss Granger, why are you here and not at your first class?" Severus asked her. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to help you until Madame Pomfrey returns." She told him as she set her stuff down in the office.

"Why would he do that?" He asked

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Hermione told him, she thought it be best to not tell her professor that it was because the old man thought Snape couldn't handle it. "So I'm stuck with you for the next several days?" Severus grunted to the girl. "Yes, sir." She replied as she sat down. 'Wonderful' Severus thought to himself sarcastically.

*HGxSS*

Hermione was in Poppy's office filling out a couple reports for some of the students' files. She faintly heard the Infirmary door open but she assumed that whatever was happening, Professor Snape could handle it. That was until she heard loud voices, she stood up slowly to see if she was needed when she heard Professor Snape's voice above the rest. "MISS GRANGER!" She ran out of Poppy's office and was greeted by the sight of Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny, along with Draco, Blaise, Goyle, and Pansy. All eight kids were bloody, Neville was cradling the back of his head and Blaise looked slightly green as he held his stomach. The Gryffindors were in worse condition than the Slytherins, which meant that Hermione had to handle the Slytherins so Professor Snape could do more advanced, painless healing on the Gryffindors. Hermione handle Goyle first as he looked to have the least damage, he had a few mild cuts from a slicing hex. She started spreading small amounts of stitching salve on each cut, occasionally Goyle would grunt in pain and Hermione would apologize quickly, to which he would grunt again. Just as Hermione was finishing with Goyle there was a gross retching sound behind her. She turned quickly and saw Blaise doubled over and a slug on the ground, he gagged again and another slug fell out of his mouth. Severus saw this too and quickly conjured a bucket while Hermione turned sharply to glare at the red head whose ears were slightly red. She put her hands on her hips and did her best to sound like the Weasly Matriarch as she yelled, "Ronald Weasly! I can't believe you would use that spell on someone else! After everything you went through that day in second year!" The four Gryffindors shrunk away from her. Severus had to fight very hard to keep from laughing at the terrified expression on their faces. Ron opened his mouth to defend himself but Hermione's glare made him quickly shut his mouth and hung his head. Hermione turned back to Goyle who watched her warily as she looked him over again. "Alright, you should be good but if any of the cuts hurt or tingle weirdly you should come back." She told him, he nodded and went to sit out of the way as Hermione moved on to Pansy, who looked perfectly fine. "What happened to you, Ms. Parkinson?" Hermione asked. Pansy glared at her as she unfolded her arms to reveal her right hand, which was incredibly swollen and a very ugly shade of purple. Hermione gasped slightly, "Stinging hex?" she asked Pansy who just nodded. Hermione ran to the back real quick to grab some swelling solution along with a numbing salve, she returned to her classmate, who looked slightly nervous about being worked on by Hermione. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Pansy asked. "I'm positive. Now this first salve will numb your hand, but it might hurt the first few seconds." Hermione told her, Pansy nodded and Hermione started rubbing the numbing salve into her hand. The girl hissed in pain and Hermione apologized quickly but continued to work the salve in. Hermione squeezed and pinched Pansy's hand, "Does it still hurt?" She asked her. Pansy shook her head, watching Hermione wearily. The Gryffindor girl could tell that both Pansy and Goyle were unsure of what to think of how Hermione was treating them. Draco seem stoic as ever, and Blaise was too busy throwing up slugs. Hermione opened the jar of Swelling solution and dipped a soft cloth into it and started rubbing small circles on Pansy hand. Slowly her hand returned to normal size, unfortunately it was still a very ugly shade of purple. "Can't you do something about that?" Pansy asked angrily. "I don't think so. The bruise left after a Stinging Hex can't be removed with a Bruise Cream." Hermione responded, she turned to Professor Snape, "Unless you know of a way to fix it." She asked him. "No, you're right. It has to heal the bruising on its own." He responded without even turning around. "Besides Ms. Parkinson, it was your choice to participate in such a petty fight, you can deal with the consequences." He told her coldly as she glared at his back. Hermione move to the next bed where Draco sat, he glared daggers into her skull as she stood in front of him. She took one look at him and could tell what was wrong, a broken nose, an easy fix. "It'll just be one spell, ok?" She told him. "I don't need your help. I'll wait for Professor Snape." He spat at her. Hermione squared her shoulders. "He's busy. I'll be dealing with you." She said as her eyes narrowed. "Like hell you filthy"

"Episky!" Hermione shouted, efficiently cutting off the derogatory term about to exit Draco's mouth. There was a sharp crack as his head snapped back. He righted himself and his eye's burned with anger. Draco opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Professor Snape turned around. "Well, you've all been properly healed, other Mr. Zabini who has to stay here so we can keep an eye on him. Now, how to deal with you all." He told the group who looked like they were dreading what he was going to say next. "I believe fifty points each is acceptable. And detentions for all of you for the next two weeks. Every night after dinner you will come and organize the school Potion ingredient storage." He told them, they all responded with groans. He dismissed them. The students collected their things and headed for the door. Pansy stopped behind everyone else and turned back. "Ms. Parkinson there is really nothing we can do for the coloration of your hand." Snape told her. "That not what I came back for. Blaise doesn't deserve detention, he didn't partake in the fight. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." She said. "Is that so?" Snape asked, the girl nodded in response. "I'll have a discussion with him about it when he can speak again and I'll see if he needs to be punished." He told her. She nodded again and turned back to the door. Only to stop again once she reached it. "And sir?" She said not looking at him. "Yes?"

"Longbottom doesn't deserve it either."

There was a pause, in which Hermione was sure her jaw was laying on the floor. Professor Snape nodded. "Very well. Now get to your class." He said as she left the room. Hermione shook her head and started cleaning the beds up.

Later Hermione was finishing the reports for the incident when Professor Snape came into Poppy's office. "Ms. Granger." He said and her head snapped up. "Yessir?" She said quickly. "You can go back to your dorm now. I can finish the reports and Blaise just left. Take the rest of the afternoon to be a student." He said. "A- are you sure?" She asked. He nodded and she collected her stuff. "Ms. Granger!" He called as she was leaving. She turned sharply and interrupted him. "Please. Stop calling me that. Every time you yell Ms. Granger I'm afraid you're going to yell at me that I'm doing something wrong." She said, almost desperately. "What do you propose I call you then?" He asked, slightly taken aback by her yelling. "Well while I'm here most of the other teachers just call me Hermione." She said looking to the floor. The silence seemed to drag as Professor Snape stared at her.

.

.

.

"Very well. You did well today. With the Slytherins." He told her.

"Thank you, sir." She said as she headed to the door. "Good evening sir."

"Good evening… Hermione." He said. A small smile graced Hermione's face as the door closed behind her.

 **A/N HEY LOOK! A THING I DID! Finally. Sorry it took so long guys. I'm pretty happy with this chapter and I hope you guys are too. As always leave a reveiw please and thank you and I just set up A facebook, twitter, a tumblr for you all to follow if you'd like. The links are on my profile. The next chapter probably won't be for a while as my job takes up most of my time now but I'm thinking of doing a Christmas one shot. Happy reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Eleven_

 _"_ _The Book of Love is long and boring" – Peter Gabriel_

Hermione rushed down to the Great Hall, hoping to be in time for dinner. She was happy to see that the boys had saved her a spot once the doors opened. Harry greeted her with a smile while Ron ignored her. She expected that though, Ron was always had a cold shoulder if Hermione treated a Slytherin like a human. She sat next to Harry and helped herself to the salmon and potatoes that they were having that night. "So Mione' what are your predictions for Halloween this year?" Harry asked her after a few minutes. "What do you mean?" She asked slightly confused, "Well think about it, Every year something crazy has happened on Halloween." He told her. "First year was the troll, second year Mrs. Norris was petrified, third year Sirius broke in, fourth year my name came out of the Goblet of Fire, last year was quiet which only means this year will be terrible." Harry explained. Hermione thought for a minute, "I hope nothing happens. I'd prefer it stayed quiet." She told him as she took a bite of potato. She knew that wasn't going to happen though. After all she was working in the infirmary that night for a reason.

The remaining days before the 31st passed in a blur for Severus. He woke up Halloween morning with a brick in his stomach, he was not ready to face the day. Forcing himself out of bed with a groan he stumbled to the bathroom where he started his morning routine. He splashed water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. Today was not his day, it never was. He got dressed and made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Thankfully, Albus understood how bad today was and Severus was never forced to make an appearance at meals or do patrols on this day, and since Slughorn was covering for him anyway while he worked in the Infirmary he didn't even have to do classes. He was sure that Hermione could handle the Infirmary by herself today.

He sat at the staff table and surveyed the room. His eye's fell on the Gryffindor table where all eyes were on Mr. Potter. It dawned on Severus that this day wasn't tough for just him. In all honesty he'd forgotten that this was the anniversary of their deaths. He hadn't acknowledged it in years. He'd gotten over Lily a long time ago as other things took his interest. Other people. No, today was bad for him because tonight's meeting would be terrible. He was sure he'd come back to the school in pieces.

After breakfast, Severus went back to his room where he found a glass of whiskey waiting for him. He grabbed a random book from his shelf and started to read. It was about 11 A.M. when his fireplaced roared and Lucius Malfoy stepped through. Severus set his book down and sat up a bit straighter.

"Ah, Lucius, what a nice surprise." Severus greeted.

"Yes, I figured it would be nice to have a drink before our inevitable incapacitation." Lucius said as he sat down. And a glass of whiskey popped into existence.

"Yes yes. Will your lovely wife be there with us tonight?" Severus asked sipping his drink.

"No, unfortunately. Poor thing came down with a surprisingly violent illness. Nose bleeds, vomiting, pustules, very nasty."

Severus chuckled lightly at the grin on Lucius's face. "I figured it would sound familiar to you, you know with you being the most disliked professor here." Lucius told him.

"Yes I believe my students used to come down with this all the time. Not so much anymore though. Where ever did dear Cissa come down with this?" Severus asked.

"House elf. Nasty things." Lucius said with a sly grin that told Severus that he was lying. The Weasly twins never ceased to amaze Severus.

The two friends sat and talked for a good two hours before Lucius flooed back home. It was good that Narcissa would be missing tonight. It was no place for her, she was not an evil woman like her sister, or a vindictive person like her cousin. Narcissa was a mother to anyone who would let her.

Severus hid in his room until dinner time where he chose to make another appearance. He sat and ate and glared at his Slytherins who dared give him looks of envy, or grins. Too many of them knew what was coming tonight. Halfway through dinner his arm burned signaling for him to make a depature. He excused himself from the table with a nod to the Headmaster. As he exited he made quick eye contact with Hermione who ever so slightly nodded her head at him in acknowledgment. He exited the castle and dawned his robe and mask. As he left the gates he apparated to Malfoy Manor.

He already knew that he wasn't prepared for what wait for him inside.

 **A/N: What's this? A chapter? I'm not dead? Wow! But seriously I'm so sorry. I haven't abandoned this it was just unreal at how difficult it was for me to write this short as hell chapter. I feel so bad. But the next one should be up soon. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter Thirteen_

 _"_ _And written very long ago"- Peter Gabriel_

Hermione watched as Snape got up from his chair and went to the staff exit, he turned right before leaving and Hermione made eye contact with him. He nodded ever so slightly to her then left. Hermione quickly looked to Professor Dumbledore who smiled at her, which did nothing to ease the brick in her stomach. She found that she couldn't finish her dinner and excused herself from the table and told Harry and Ron that she'd see them in the common room later. She went to the Infirmary to make sure that everything was prepared for Professor Snape tonight, she wasn't sure what he would need to have done but she was sure he'd be in bad shape.

Hermione was surprised to find a note addressed to her waiting on the desk. She recongnized the Headmaster's handwriting. _Ms. Granger, be assured that Professor Snape will be just fine. He usually returns around 1 to 2 A.M. so please don't wait in the Infirmary until then he returns. Enjoy your evening and focus on Professor Snape only when he needs it._

 _Signed;_

 _Professor Dumbledore_

The note did little to calm Hermione's nerves. She made the bed in the corner for him, unfortunately she didn't know what she would be facing tonight so she couldn't get on potions ready. She didn't want to over clutter her work space though. She figured it could wait until he returned.

Hermione waited in the Infirmary until 10 when she decided to head up to Gryffindor tower. There was a Halloween party happening in the common room, which she avoided at all costs, sneaking around the wall of the room until she reached the stairs. She took the stairs two by two until she reached the Sixth year dorm. She was glad to see that her roommates were downstairs as she hid herself behind her bed curtains. Crookshanks joined her soon after and Hermione spent at least an hour playing with him, he enjoyed chasing sparks that came from her wand.

Hermione startled awake, not realizing that she had fallen asleep. She cast a quick time charm, 12:35 A.M. She got up and made her way to the Infirmary, her hands were shaking and she wasn't sure what she would be facing when Professor Snape returned. She sat down in one of the bedside chairs and pulled out a book and settled down, dreading when Professor Snape returned.

~*HGSS*~

Severus stumbled through the gates, his legs shaking. He clutched his left side as he hobbled towards the entrance, he only needed to make to the door, just to the door. He was wheezing hard, his vision was blurring, and he was sure that the smell of blood was going to permanently be a part of him at this point.

He pushed the doors open and leaned against the wood, he breathed deeply for a minute before doing something he only did in dire circumstances, he called for help. Quietly, but still, he called for the portraits. A young girl in a nightgown answered his plee.

"Who do you need me to get, sir?" She asked in a small voice

"Hermione Granger." He wheezed. "She should be in the infirmary."

The girl nodded and made her way towards the infirmary. Severus sank to the floor and leaned his head back against the wall. Several minutes later he could hear the padding a feet and a shocked gasp. "Professor!" She yelled as she ran to him.

"You have to help me walk to the Infirmary." He said breathlessly

"Ok, ok." She said frantically as she bent down. Hermione pulled her Professors arm over her shoulder and wrapped her other arm around his waist then she slowly stood up, doing her best to pull him with her. Hermione was happy to find that this method worked and that her Professor wasn't that heavy. As awkward as it was to be holding the Bat of the Dungeons this way, she knew that they needed to take it slow. "Ok sir, lets take this one step at a time." Hermione told him, he grunted in response and the started towards the infirmary.

It took them at least fifteen minutes to get up the stairs to the infirmary. Hermione quickly brought him to the bed she had set up for him. Severus laid back on the bed and closed his eyes, fighting the urge to pass out. He heard Hermione bustling around behind him, and he tried to open his eyes when she came back over to the bedside. "Ok sir, you're bleeding a lot out of you side, I have to take your clothes off to see what's wrong." She told him.

"Do you know how to vanish clothes without vanishing everything?" He asked her

"Yes." She responded with a nod as she pulled her wand out and vanished him down to his boxers. She fought the blush that was creeping up at the sight of her Professor half naked in front of her. The scent of blood hit her like a ton of bricks and the large wound on his side was exposed, along with several smaller ones. It was a lot of lacerations, too many for her to take care of by herself.

"Were you put under the Cruciatus tonight?" She asked as she examined the wounds.

"Not for very long, but long enough that magical healing will do harm." He told her through clenched teeth.

"This is a lot of cuts. I can't do this by myself." She told him

Severus nodded, he rolled to his side and spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor.

"Lottie!" He called with as much strength as he could muster. A tiny house elf appeared in front of Hermione, who was surprised when the elf was not shocked by the state of her Professor. The elf just shook her head and turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, this is my personal elf Lottie. She's going to help you, use her." He said with that edge to his voice that he was known for. "We don't have time for your S.P.E.W bullshit right now." Hermione blushed deeply and turned to the elf.

"Lottie I need two bowls of water, two rags, a Numbing Solution, Calming Drought, Blood Replenishing Potion, and a Pain Reliever." Hermione listed and a second later everything popped in front of her. She dumped a bit of the Numbing Solution into both bowls and passed one to Lottie.

"Start cleaning the wounds on that side." She said and Lottie nodded and started cleaning. Hermione dosed out the Calming Drought, Blood Replenishing potion, and Pain Reliever.

"Ok Professor, I need you to take three potions for me ok?" Hermione asked, Severus nodded in response and Hermione helped him hold his head up as he downed each dose. After the potions were in his system Hermione grabbed the Stitching Salve and started applying it the smaller cuts and made her way up to the larger ones. Every so often he would hiss in pain and she would apologize. At certain point the noises stopped,

"Sir?" Hermione asked

"Hermione." He responded.

"Just checking." She said

Minutes ticked on as she kept stitching spots. Hermione decided that the blade used for his torture must have been cursed because the wounds weren't stitching the way they should be. More minutes went on, "Sir?" She asked again

"Stop." He said shortly.

Hermione blushed and looked down and the cut she was working on. "Sorry." She said quietly.

"No, I meant with the formalities." He said through clenched teeth as she moved to the next cut. "You're treating me after what is considered the worst night for Death Eaters, while I lay in front of you almost completely naked, with the help of my personal house elf." He explained. "The time for Sir and Professor are past. At least while I'm your patient, you may call me Severus." Hermione was shocked by this, as far as she knew he'd never let a student refer to him by his first name before. "Ok." Was all she could say at that point in time.

Several hours passed and Hermione finally finished stitching all the lacerations. "Severus?" Hermione asked quietly, still slightly afraid to use his name. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Would you like to take Dreamless Sleep?" She asked him, he nodded in response and Hermione fetched it from the cabinet. She double dosed it, knowing he had a slight resistance to it. He down the frothy potion and laid back on the bed. He made eye contact with her, "Thank you, Hermione." He said as he fell asleep. "You're welcome, Severus." She responded.

After she was sure he was completely asleep she sat in the chair next to his bed and just stared at him. The little pink scars stood out on his pale skin, and Hermione was surprised to see just how much muscle her Professor had. She spent at least five minutes looking over his body, not really sure why. She turned her attention to his face, she noted his prominent cheek bones, the infamous hooked nose, and his eyes that were beautiful. Hermione startled at that thought. Did she really just think that? She got up quickly, thankful that he was asleep because she knew she was bright red. No, that's not a thing that could happen, absolutely not. She fought the feeling with all her might but she still turned and looked back at him and felt her heart thrum fast in her chest before quickly shutting herself in the office, declaring that this was not happening before going to sleep on the cot that was always in the room. She was not developing a crush on her Professor that thought she was a know it all and hated Gryffindors, and was a Death Eater. But, her pounding heart shouted otherwise.

 **A/N Holy crap! Two chapters in on week? What?! Also this is probably the first chapter that I can say I'm proud of. I'm really happy the way this one turned out. Hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. Especially of the ending.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"It's full of flowers" – Peter Gabriel

Severus woke up the morning of November 1st with the deep pain in his bones that only follows a Cruciatus curse. He sat up slowly and reached for the glass of water that Lottie had left for him. He noticed a dose of pain reliever there as well, his little elf knew the routine well. He downed the potion and sat up, he swore he could hear his bones creaking, and he was far too young for that. He stood and looked around the infirmary, thankful that it was empty since he was still only in his boxers. He made his way to the little bathroom next to the office to shower.

After the shower turned on, Hermione poked her head out of the office. She chose to make a run for instead of staying to face Severus, she knew that he would figure out that something was wrong and she wasn't ready to face that yet. She made her way to the tower, thankful when she entered and had some semblance of safety. She tucked herself into her room, she had no clue what to do. She decided that ignoring it and pretending that she didn't have feeling for her Professor was the best choice of action. Hermione was going to be able to return to classes the next day and she was thankful for that.

"Hermione?" A small voice called out. Hermione jumped and turned to the voice to find Faye standing there looking concerned. She let out a breath and sat on her bed, Faye walked up to her, "Are you ok?" She asked.

"I… Uh… I don't know…" Hermione said. She knew she could be honest with Faye, the girl was more Hufflepuff than Gryffindor.

"Did something bad happen?" The blonde girl asked.

"Not really, well kinda, but not really bad, just more awkward than anything." The brunette responded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Faye asked

"I just realized I have a crush on someone, and I know that the feelings will never be returned." Hermione said somewhat solemnly. It was weird to admit it.

"How do you know the feelings aren't going to be returned?"

"I just know, there's a lot separating us."

"Houses?" Faye asked

"And that's just the start." Hermione responded.

"I'm sure you guys could work it out." Faye said, trying her best to give Hermione some positivity. Hermione shook her head, "Well if you want to talk more you know where to find me." Faye said as she got up, Hermione thanked her as she left the room and went back to hiding away from her troubles.

When breakfast time came around, Hermione dragged herself downstairs to the Great Hall. She sat between Harry and Faye, as Ron still wasn't speaking to her. "So Mione' are you looking forward to being able to rejoin us in class tomorrow." Harry asked

"Yeah, I've enjoyed working in the Infirmary but I miss my classes." She told him

"We've missed having your homework to copy." Harry said with a smile. Hermione smirked and shook head and her friend.

When Hermione finished her breakfast she made her way to the Infirmary, a flutter in her stomach. She wasn't sure if she was prepared to face Severus just yet, she hoped that he was preparing for his class tomorrow. Hermione pushed the doors open and breathed a sigh a relief when it was empty. She stepped in and made her way to the office, only to have the doors open and Severus step out. He had been looking behind him and Hermione was shocked to see that he had been smiling, well smirking, but not in his usual mean way. Her heart dropped though when she saw who was following, the tall man with long blonde hair was unmistakable, Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah, Miss Granger. I was just going to send an elf for you." Severus told her. Hermione did her best to not look down heartened at the fact that he referred to her formally, but she understood slightly, as Mr. Malfoy was a very formal man. "Would you mind staying here while I escort Lucius to the Headmaster's office?" He asked her. Hermione went to respond when Lucius over spoke her, "Are you sure it's ok to leave the Infirmary in the hands of a student?" He asked. Hermione squared her shoulders, ready to defend herself. "Oh no, Hermione is great at what she does. She treated Draco after the fight he got in." Severus explained. "Ah yes, the broken nose." Lucius responded looking down his nose at her. Hermione shrunk in on herself slightly, but tried to keep her face from showing her intimidation. The two men turned to each other, and even though no words were said, Hermione swore a conversation happened. Lucius smiled and turned back to her, "Ms. Granger what is your opinion on Slytherins? Do you think they're all evil?" He asked.

"No, actually I believe two Slytherins to be my friends." She told him

"I see, so is it just my son then? Did he deserve an un-numbed Episky?"

"In my opinion, sir? Your son deserves much worse than that."

"I see. And why do you think that?"

Hermione hesitated, she wasn't sure why Lucius was asking her these questions but she felt that it wouldn't end well. After all Draco had to learn these behaviors from someone. She looked to her potions professor and was surprised when he ducked his head at her, encouraging her to go on. She took a breath, squared her shoulders and looked to Malfoy Senior. "He's terrible to me, he bullies me and refers to me as Mudblood constantly." She told him. Hermione was floored to see Lucius's grey eyes soften slightly at her words. "Yes, sounds like Draco. Bad habits he picked up from friends of mine." He explained. What happened next was the single most surprising thing that's happened to Hermione in her life, even more surprising than finding out she was a witch. Lucius looked her in the eye with a type of compassion that she'd never seen from Draco before. "I apologize greatly for my son's behavior." Lucius said. Hermione stood there, shocked, she was sure she was gaping like a fish. "I hope that one day you may find it in your heart to forgive him, even if he doesn't ask for it." The man pleaded. Hermione looked at him for a long minute, then nodded "I will try my best, sir." Lucius smiled and turned back to Severus, "Well shall we continue to Albus's office?" He asked, Severus nodded "Yes, he's been waiting for us, let's not keep him any longer." The dark haired man replied. With that the two men exited the Infirmary, leaving Hermione to do her best to figure out what the hell just happened.

*~HGSS~*

Severus walked through the halls with the man who had been a brother to him for years. The two walked in silence as they usually did, their master had ears all through the castle and they couldn't risk the wrong conversation over heard. As they got closer to the Headmaster's office Lucius cleared his throat, "So, Miss Granger is an interesting Gryffindor." He started.

"Yes, the more time I spend with her the more apparent that becomes." Severus responded

"She mentioned that she has friends in the House of Snakes, is that true?"

"It seems like it, Mr. Zabini and Ms. Greengrass."

"Ah yes, the two who's families have stayed out of the wars, not surprising at all."

The two continued in silence for another minute before Lucius started again.

"She seems to have made a friend out of another snake as well."

"Lucius." Severus warned

"What?" The blonde man chuckled "I'm just saying."

"I have not made friends with a 17 year old that's also my student."

"She looked to you for support before addressing me."

"So?"

"You called her Hermione."

"And?"

"Lottie tells me that she calls you Severus now." At that Severus swore to throttle his elf, though he'd probably throttle the man next to him instead. "Lucius drop it. I'm not friends with Miss Granger." He said ending the conversation. Lucius just grinned at him, as Severus did his best to ignore him.

~*HGSS*~

Hermione sat in the Infirmary, it was relatively slow, only a couple people had come in since she'd been there, and for just minor things too. She was left most alone with her thoughts, which was never good for her. She couldn't stop thinking about Severus's eyes, the things that drew her to him the most. They were the only ways to ever see what he was really feeling, like just during her conversation with Lucius, they were full of amusement, and after bad meetings when he needed to be healed they pleaded for help while he tried to stay stoic. The more she thought about it the more she realized she was in far too deep.

~*HGSS~*

After escorting Lucius to Dumbledore, Severus made his way back to the Infirmary. Even though he trusted Hermione to be able to take care of anything that would most likely happen here, he didn't like leaving her alone for too long. Entering the room he found the young girl sitting at the back of the room by the office, her lack of reaction to someone coming in tipped Severus off to the fact that she was lost in thought. He approached her slowly, watching her facial expressions as she thought. They shifted wildly, usually coming to settle on a deep blush that spread across her cheeks. He was incredibly curious as to what she was thinking about. Feeling as though he was intruding, he cleared his throat. Hermione jumped and looked up quickly. "Sir! I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were here." She exclaimed. "What has you so deep in thought, Hermione?" He asked. "I-I-I- I'm not really sure sir." Hermione stuttered

"Really? I find that hard to believe. Hermione Granger not having her thoughts completely organized? Preposterous."

"Just teenage stuff I guess." She said looking down, as the blush came back. 'Ah, the bookworm has a crush' Severus realized, he grinned slightly as he made his way to the office. "Make a list of potions we need so I can have the cabinet filled for Poppy's return tomorrow. Please." He said as the door closed behind him.

He sat down at the desk and dwelled on what Lucius said earlier. It was odd to think of the young lady as his friend, but maybe in time it wouldn't be that way. Maybe he could let one more person in to his life.

 **A/N Woo! Interaction! Progress! Yay! The story will pick up a lot over the next couple chapters, which I will hopefully get up regularly. On another note, I had my first wedding dress appointment this week and it was magical. Now I'm dying to write a chapter of Hermione trying on wedding dresses.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"And heart shaped boxes" – Peter Gabriel

Hermione sat cross legged on one of the Infirmary cots, a book on one knee and a turkey sandwich on the other. It was late afternoon and the house elves had forced her to eat something. It was a really slow day in the infirmary, no one had come in since the morning. Hermione spent the entire time reading while Severus kept busy in the office. Taking another bite of her sandwich and turning her page Hermione had the strangest feeling wash over her, one she hadn't had before, the book she was reading had become incredibly boring to her. She sat back slowly staring at the tome in her lap, very rarely did Hermione find a book boring, and it had never happened inside Hogwarts before. Along with the feeling of boredom there was a weird tugging sensation behind her navel, tugging her body towards the office door. She closed her book and stood up, making her way to the door. She pressed her ear to it and was trying to hear if anything was happening inside, she leaned on the door pressing her ear as close as possible. Unfortunately that meant that when Severus threw the door open she fell into him, knocking his feet out from under him causing him to fall as well and the two landed in a heap on the floor. Hermione found herself tangled in his robe and… in his lap? She was sure how that happened as he fell on top of her. She struggled to get up, which cause her to do nothing more that squirm in Severus's lap. She continued to try to get up until two hands gripped her shoulders tightly, she looked up to her professor whose jaw was clenched and his eyes burned. Hermione assumed he was angry and promptly stopped moving. Severus, still gripping her shoulders, stood up from under her and quickly pulled her up. Hermione could still see his eyes burning even though he was trying not to look at her, "Can you manage the Infirmary for a while?" He asked through clenched teeth. She nodded, she couldn't find her voice, she'd never seen him look this way before. He swept from the room and turned towards the dungeons. Hermione collapsed onto a cot and tried to catch her breath, her heart was racing and her skin was burning. She had no clue why she felt this way but she needed to get a hold of herself before some came in and found her like this.

~*HGSS*~

Severus walked swiftly to his quarters, throwing the doors open and quickly making his way to his bathroom sink. He gripped the granite fixture hard and looked at himself in the mirror, he was panting hard and even he noticed that there was an unsated fire in his eyes, a burning that matched that which he swore was under his skin. He turned his sink on and let his teaching robe fall to his feet, he unbuttoned his shirt and untucked in. Severus leaned over his sink and splashed the cold water on his face, trying to cool himself down. Hermione's squirming caused more problems than Severus was willing to deal with right now. He may not be willing to admit much else at this point, but he could at least admit that Hermione was an attractive young lady, and he hadn't had a women in his lap in multiple years, and the fact that she had been wiggling around had caused a painful, embarrassing problem that he prayed Hermione hadn't noticed.

Severus turned his shower on, making it as cold as bear before getting in. As the cold water beat on his back his mind wandered, and his hand found the scar on his right side, where the scar that Hermione had healed by herself was. It was slightly raised, definitely not done by a professional, but it made him remember how well she handled herself. For a student who had only dealt with small injuries and only watched someone deal with the after effects of a Death Eater meeting. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, Hermione was a talented young witch. In more ways than one.

Soon Severus started to shiver and he left the shower, sufficiently cooled down. He dried himself off, redressed and exited his bathroom. He found Lottie waiting for him in his study, "Miss Granger asked me to tells Master that he can rest for the afternoon, if he wants." She relayed. Severus let out a breath and immediately sat in his arm chair, he felt his muscles relax and he held out a hand, he grinned at the faint pop and the cool touch of a whiskey glass. He swirled the amber liquid and took a whiff before taking a sip, everything about the liquor calmed him. He laid his head back against the chair and closed his eyes, so far into his head that he didn't hear his study door open. Lucius stepped into the study and smirked at his oblivious friend, he walked up and sat down in the opposite chair and a glass of firewhiskey popped into his hand. He cleared his throat and Severus opened one eye and looked at him. "Not heading back to work?" Severus asked. "Please, I took the entire day off for this." Lucius replied "You know, have to sort out my troubled son and all." Severus scoffed at his friend and sipped his drink. "So you've chosen to leave Miss Granger to her lonesome?" The blonde man asked. Severus took a deep breath trying to prepare himself for the onslaught of teasing. "Miss Granger can handle the infirmary by herself for one afternoon." The dark haired man responded. "I'll return to relieve her at dinner." Lucius smirked into his drink, he knew that Severus was doing his best to reject his budding friendship with the girl. He knew that the younger man was desperate for friendship, though it never showed. Severus truly loved having people that cared about him, but there were very few who actually did. Lucius and Narcissa were always there for him, as well as Poppy, but that was really it. No one else trusted him 100%, so it would really help if there was someone else in his corner, someone else trying to keep him alive.

The two sat in silence, Severus reading his Journal and Lucius going through paperwork, until a small chiming in Severus's room signaled dinner. "Well I guess that means that you have to return to Miss Granger. Or Hermione, is it?" Lucius teased, Severus glared at him as he left, the smirk not leaving the blonde man's lips as he stepped into the floo. After he left the dark haired man made his way up to the infirmary so Hermione could go down to dinner. As he reached the doors he could he faint voices and moaning inside, he pushed the door open and swept his cloak out behind him, making his signature entrance. At the end cot, closest to the office, stood Hermione and a 5th year Ravenclaw girl, they were standing over another Ravenclaw, a boy who looked to be in the same year as the girl. All eyes snapped to him as the door banged against the wall, he saw the two Ravenclaws' eyes widen as their least favorite teacher strode towards them, Severus was surprised to see that Hermione looked sheepish, the Gryffindor was usually in her element in the infirmary even when facing the Potions Master. "I came here to relieve you, Miss Granger, but it looks like you have company." He drawled as he reached the cot. "Yes sir, Mr. Havock broke his arm in three places. We were just waiting for the numbing salve to take effect," Hermione explained, avoiding the professor's eyes. "Well I'm here now so go off to dinner. Don't come back here after, either. Go to your common room." He said, Hermione finally made eye contact with him and Severus saw hurt in her eyes. He softened his look in hope that she would understand that he wasn't being mean. The hurt faded and she nodded and left the room.

*HGSS*

Hermione left the Infirmary but she didn't go to dinner, she left the castle and went down to the lake. She pulled her shoes and socks off and sat with her feet in the water, kicking water across the lake every now and then. She heard foot steps behind her, she turned and was surprised to find Faye behind her. Her roommate say down next to her and dipped her own toes into the water. "What are you doing out here?" Hermione asked. "I saw you leaving the castle on my way out of dinner, thought I'd join you." The other girl answered. The two girls sat in silence for a minute before Faye started talking again, "Are you excited to be back to classes tomorrow?" Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I miss learning I guess, and I haven't been to the library at all since I started working in the Infirmary."

"And we have potions first thing tomorrow." Faye said, Hermione nodded in response. "Do you think Professor Snape may go easy on you now since you worked together?" She asked. Hermione snorted at the thought. "Please, Professor Snape doesn't even go too easy on his own house. Why would he go easy on me?" She responded. Even if she did have feelings for him, she'd never want him to go easy on her, the way he treated her pushed her to do her best. Hermione knew she'd never reach the point of impressing him, but she tried. Faye shrugged, "I guess that would be wishful thinking, wouldn't it?" Hermione laughed, "I feel like if a Gryffindor ever thought that Professor Snape would go easy on them for any reason, they would need to be sent to St. Mungo's sanity ward immediately." Faye giggled in agreement.

The two girls sat together at the lake for a while before they agreed to head back. They walked into their dorm and retired to their own beds. Hermione fell asleep and was assaulted by dreams of her Professor.

 **A/N HULLO! I MISSED YOU GUYS! I've been really busy. Between working and planning my wedding I haven't had a lot of time to write. Hence why the sad little chapter is a sad little chapter. Sorry its so short but I wanted to give you guys something. In other news I got a kitten. Which I named after our favorite dungeon bat. Please leave reviews and follow my social medias! *love hearts***


	16. SORRY TO KEEP DOING THIS

I hate to add another author note and not a chapter but this needs to be addressed now because it made me really mad. This is all in reference to one specific review.I'm a big girl, I can deal with constructive criticism and bad reviews, however  
directly telling me how to write MY fanfic is not ok and I will not put up with it. Yes my FanFiction has several OCs but I'll let you all in on a little secret, Fay Dunbar is not one of them. She is a canon Gryffindor in the same year as the golden trio.  
Yes I like writing her and making her a big part of my story. No I will not be removing her as a character. If you don't like the way I write my FanFiction you are more than welcome to take your negativity elsewhere. You will not be missed. I have another  
OCs that will be introduced in later chapters. Some pretty a happier note! The next chapter is finished and will be posted as soon as I have power and am no longer dying from lack of A/C. Thank you all for letting my vent for a minute.


	17. Chapter 16

_Chapter Sixteen_

 _"_ _And things we're all too young to know" – Peter Gabriel_

 _A weird feeling came over Severus as his senses came to him, he quickly realized that he was in his room, judging by the temperature and the smell. He could hear a beautiful piano piece playing somewhere behind him, not very fast, slowly rising and falling. He opened his eyes and was confused as the world came to him in swirls of color, reminiscent of a Van Gogh painting. A figure stood before him, a whirlwind of colors and no face to place, though Severus knew she was beautiful. He could feel it, along with a sense of elation and playfulness. A laugh escaped the figure in a symphony of tinkling and a flurry of green swirls, his own baritone laugh to follow with deep blue swirls floating from him. His figure ran around the room and the playfulness bubbled within him as he chased after her. He reached his arms out and caught her as she tried to jump over the couch, she yelped and giggled again, "Severus!" her tinkling voice seemed to say. His fingers assaulted her rib cage causing a storm of green swirls to escape her mouth as she laughed uncontrollably. He pulled his figure to his chest and buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply, his figure always smelled of grapefruit and roses, his new favorite scents. He pulled back and crushed his lips to hers, tasting the grapefruit he'd smelt just seconds ago. Severus broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, "I love you," He said. His figured smiled, "I love you too, Severus." She responded._

Severus startled awake and sat up quickly, he realized that he was still in the Infirmary, slumped over in the chair he had been sitting in. The papers he had been reading were sprawled across the floor, sighing he got off his chair and started picking them up. They were Slughorn's lesson plans for the next two months, Severus had been looking over them, deciding whether to continue using them or not. While restacking the papers he noticed a potion name, the potion he normally didn't teach as it was dangerous in the hands of hormonal teenagers. Amortentia. Why would Horace attempt to teach them this, he was going to have them make it too! That was just asking for mass outbreak of teenage poisonings. The Potions Master hung his head, he decided that he could teach it to them, it would be useful to know it's properties, but it definitely would not be a practical lesson.

Only a few minutes after Severus finished looking through the lessons the infirmary door opened to reveal Hogwarts' Mediwitch, returning to her domain. "Severus, you're here late." Poppy said as she walked up to him. "Yes, well I've spent more time here over the last week then I hope to ever have to again." He responded. The seasoned healer didn't even react to his sass as she set her stuff down in her office. "So you kept it standing and I don't have full beds, which tells me you did well, running it by yourself." She commented

"Well I wasn't completely alone." Severus admitted, Poppy nodded "Yes, I assumed Albus would call in an Order member to help you." The dark haired man grinned at this, "Actually, your apprentice was my assistant while you were away." The healer looked shocked, "Miss Granger?" She asked. Severus nodded, Poppy gasped "And she's still alive and sane?" she teased. He frowned at her, taking the teasing lightly, due to the fact that she was the only one who never meant harm. "I'll have you know that Hermione and I worked just fine together while you were gone." He said crossing his arms across his chest. Poppy turned, one eyebrow cocked. "Hermione?" she repeated. Severus felt a blush creep up his neck at his mistake, the older woman's eyes widened. "Severus Snape on calling a student by their first name? A student in Gryffindor none the less?" She asked. Severus stood there for a minute, trying to think of something to say, before choosing to flee to his rooms at the sound of the Mediwitch's chuckle behind him.

Once he reached his room, he retrieved his Pensieve from its storage cabinet. He extracted the dream from his memories and dropped it into the basin. He dove in and noted as much as he could, trying desperately to figure out who the woman was. When he exhausted himself watching the memory over and over again, he finally retired to his bed. Falling asleep easily with images of his blurry figure in his mind.

~*HGSS*~

Hermione stretched, waking up slowly, breathing deeply as the world came back to her. She sat up slowly and ran her hands through the rat's nest that was her hair. Noting that her roommates were still asleep she thanked that fact that she woke up so early because that meant that she had their shared bathroom to herself. She brushed her teeth and hair and applied the minimal make up that she normally wore. She dressed in her uniform and grabbed her cloak and books and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione walked into the nearly empty hall and took her seat at the Gryffindor table. Most of the Ravenclaw table was full, a few Hufflepuff students were sitting at their table, still half asleep with bedhead. She started to fill her plate when, out of the corner of her eye she saw someone sit down next to her. When the person started stealing the bacon from her plate, she knew who it was. "Good morning, Harry" Hermione said while removing his hand from her plate. Harry smiled at her and started making his own plate. "What are you doing up so early?" She asked. "Well I didn't want you to spend your first breakfast back by yourself." Harry told her. She leaned against him for a second, "You're so sweet." He laughed lightly and started eating his breakfast. More students started filing in as Harry and Hermione finished, Ron joined them soon after and they waited for him to finish eating before walking down to the dungeon together. The golden trio took their seats at their assigned tables, Daphne was already seat at their shared table. "Welcome back, Hermione" she greeted. Hermione thanked her as she sat and took her text book out she laid her cloak over the back of her chair and the chilled air of the dungeon made goose bumps rise across her skin. Soon after taking her seat, Neville and Blaise join the table and slowly all the other seats in the room were filled.

The doors hit the wall in the normal Snape entrance, Hermione kept her head down as her professor passed her. She felt the wind from his robes as he approached his desk and did her best to fight the blush rising in her cheeks. Sev- Professor Snape stood at the front of the class, Hermione looked up to him, in his element her professor was a sight to behold. Confidence radiated from him into the rest of the classroom, he held his face strong, he looked down his nose at them all, daring them to screw up. Hermione found herself staring at him and completely missed whatever he had just told them all. She looked around and everyone was taking their books out, she leaned over and pulled her book out, then leaned towards Neville. "What are we doing? I wasn't paying attention." She admitted. The boy looked at her like she grew a second head. "It's a lecture today, Page 249, Cloaking Potions." He told her, "Are you ok?" Neville asked. Hermione nodded and pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill. She listened to Snape talk and read along with him, every so often she would take notes and always did her best to not look at him. His voice was distracting enough as it is.

Severus was surprised at how much he liked being back in the classroom. Though he didn't really miss the children, he missed teaching. There was something about passing on the knowledge of your trade that was so rewarding. Every now and then he would look towards the student he had spent so much time with the past week. It was a little funny to see her get right back into her old habits. Keeping her head down and furiously scribbling at her notes. Severus thought back to the conversation he had with Poppy that morning.

 _"_ _Severus, I have a favor to ask of you." The healer said. Severus assumed something was up when the woman called him to her. "I know that you will be apprehensive about it but I feel that it would greatly benefit the other involved party." She explained. The Potions Master almost immediately knew what she was going to ask of him. "What's the favor, Poppy?" He asked. "Miss Granger needs to be taught how to brew healing potions." She said, "While I was visiting my sister I was made blatantly aware that most healers have no clue how to brew a simple calming draught, let alone something important. She needs to know how to do that on her own." Poppy explained. "So you want me to mentor her? On top of my apprenticeships?" He responded. "Please Severus," Poppy scoffed "If you give her the recipe and directions she will do just fine by herself. You could give her a little corner during the nights you mentor. Just check on her progress every so often." Severus considered the proposal for a minute, he realized that Hermione wasn't as insufferable as he thought, and Poppy was right about her needing to know the information. The man sighed, "She will practice on Wednesdays, seven to eight, after dinner." He said, Poppy smiled brightly, "Thank you, Severus." The man grunted in response before leaving the room._

Severus watched the classroom as he continued his lecture. Somewhere above them the large clock tower chimed, signaling the end of class, he dismissed them. "Miss Granger," He called. The girl looked to him, "A moment." He said while gesturing to his desk. She sent the boys on their way and approached him. Severus pulled a note out of his pocket, "Madame Pomfrey wanted me to give this to you." He said handing it to her. "Oh, thank you, sir." She said while reading it. "You may go now," he said when she lingered for just a minute to long. Hermione grabbed her bagged and nearly ran from the room, heading for the infirmary. Severus silently prepared to see more of her than he thought was healthy for him.

 **A/N Never take A/C for granted! Or bathroom lights! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really liked writing the dream in the beginning. Let me know what you guys think is going to happen in future chapters! Also please review! *Love hearts***


	18. Bad news :(

Guys I have really bad news, my computer broke! I'll be getting a new one over Christmas but until then I will not be posting new chapters as it takes several hours to write one paragraph at this point. I'm very sorry and I will get a new chapter up as soon as my new computer is up and running which unfortunately probably won't be until after the new year. I know you guys will understand because you are all awesome. Again I'm so sorry and I look forward to writing g again soon!


	19. Announcement

Hello readers! I know ita been a long time since you've heard from me but i bring good news, I have saved up enogu h money to buy a new computer and will have it in hand by Friday the 25th if not sooner. I will have a new chapter up along with a summary of all the previous by the 27th again if not sooner. I know most of you have probably moved on to other stories and I completely understand but for those who have stuck around look forward to more chapters. Thank you guys for your unending patience and I will "see" you guys in two weeks!


	20. I'm baaack

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: 'Segoe Script', cursive;"My "I've been gone too long story summary"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: 'Segoe Script', cursive;"The golden trio is in their sixth and had started Apprenticehsips. Hermione is apprenticing under Madame Pomfrey while Harry and Ron are apprenticing under Remus Lupin. Hermione starts her apprenticship and was told that one of her frequent patients would be Severus. She experiences her first night caring for him post death eater meeting and realizes that he goes through hell to be on the light side. Madame Pomfrey has to take a brief leave of absence to visit her sick sister, Severus takes over the Infirmary while she's gone while preparing for Halloween night which is the worst night for Death Eaters. Dumbledore recruits Hermione to help him while he prepares for Halloween, during this time Severus learns that Hermione is different than her classmates and doesn't let house differences effect her. Hermione makes a promise to Lucius to try to forgive Draco one day. Severus goes to the meeting and comes back worse for the wear, Hermione meets his personal elf, Lottie, who helps her heal Severus post meeting. After Severus has been healed Hermione, left alone with her thoughts, realizes that she has a crush on her professor. Severus has a dream about falling inlove with a mystery woman that leaves him baffled. Poppy returns and teases Severus about his budding friendship with Hermione. Poppy asks Severus to train Hermione in healing potions on the side so she won't be in the dark when going into the healing career./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: 'Segoe Script', cursive;"Well that was difficult and I hope it made sense to you guys. My next upload will be the next chapter which will be relatively long. strongHearts/strong /span/p 


End file.
